Truth Or Dare: PJ and IZ
by Rusty532
Summary: 17 people, 9 from PJ and 8 from IZ, have come together on the Truth Or Dare game show! Only one small problem: Can these people be brought together to finish the final challenge? Or will the warriors of Camp Half-Blood and the Invaders of Irk be pied into destruction? WARNING: May cause deadly fits of laughter. Ye have been warned!
1. Gettin' Pied

Bright light fill the stage.

A second goes by before two figures take the stage. One is a human male and the other is an Irken female.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen!" Says the human. "My name is Bond…James Bond."

"Before the show, you told me that you were Mr. T," The Irken female grumbles, and then smiles to the audience waiting below. "My name is Mukflay! And we are your host for the Truth or Dare contest!"

The crowd roars. It's a mix of humans and Irkens.

"Today, we will be bringing you the parties of…" Mukflay frowns down at her clipboard. "Percy Jackson?"

"I know that dude!" James yells.

"And Invader Zim!" Mukflay says.

The crowd roars again.

Suddenly, 17 people are pushed onto the stage. 9 of them are from the Percy Jackson party. The 8 others are from the Invader Zim party. A tall female Irken, with blue and white armor, frowns.

"Where are we?!" She demands.

"A good question, my captain," Mukflay bows to her. "I'm really sorry for bringing you here, but you were chosen to take part in this Truth or Dare contest! Plus, if you stay, you get cake!"

"I do like cake," The captain mutters.

"Hold it!" It's Mr. Percy Jackson himself. "Seriously. Time out. We have no say in this, do we?"

"Nope!" James grins.

"Wait a minute," Percy frowns. "Isn't your name Jake from the Hep-"

"Well, folks!" James faces the camera. "It's time that we get this on!"

"Wait, James, Mr. T, Jake, whatever," Mukflay interrupts. "Shouldn't we introduce our contestants?"

"True, true!" James grins and looks at the Jackson party. "Meet the 9 contestants, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and…Thunder whatever."

Thunder narrowed her eyes. "Mate, the name's just Thunder. You know me from camp, Jake-"

"And over here, in the Invader Zim party-" James starts.

Mukflay glares at him. "I thought I was doing the Invader Zim party."

James shrugs. "Whatever."

"And the contestants in the Invader Zim party are Zim, The Tallest, Captain Rav, GIR, Dib, Gaz, and Captain Rav's robot, Rabid," Mukflay said.

"MONKEYS!" GIR shouts.

The crowd roars its approval…Er, not of the monkeys, but of the contestants.

"Alright, both parties will participate in this dare," Mukflay says. "Admit something that you've done wrong. And it has to be embarrassing! Like, really embarrassing! Robots are out, since they are…Well…PFFT, I dunno."

"Let's start with Percy Jackson!" James says.

"The party or me?" Percy asks.

"You!"

"Well, I kinda threw a spear inside my apartment and broke my mom's china set…" He mutters.

"A bull in a china shop!" James says, expecting the crowd to laugh. Nobody laughs, though somebody does throw a pie at his face. He dodges it, and it hits Rav in the face. Pie explodes everywhere, and it takes about a dozen security people to hold Rav back.

"Lemme go!" She shouts. "It might taste delicious, but seriously! NO!"

"This is boring already!" James says. "Let's make the contestants get in a shark pool."

The crowd screams again, making the stage rattle.

"Oh crap," Thunder mutters. A shark tank pops out of the stage, filled with water and great white sharks. "PERCY FIRST!"

"He can't participate in this one!" Mukflay says. "And neither will Annabeth, 'cause if we do, he'll kill us."

Then, the dozen security people throw Rav in the tank first. Three of the five great whites immediately go to investigate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rav screams and scrambles out of the tank.

She's lucky, at least.

Next is Thunder, who is shoved up into the tank by the security people.

Suddenly, as soon as she enters, a thick red cloud fills the water. Thunder can be heard screaming. Then, the red cloud thins out, only to find that Thunder is still alive.

"CRAP!" She screams. "My ketchup packs! I was saving them to fill Percy's socks!"

"You were going to do what?" Percy mutters. "Maybe I'll have the sharks eat you…"

Thunder scrambles out of the water as a shark bares its teeth at her.

Then, a pie is thrown and hits her in the face. This time, the security has to hold her back.

"So, let's talk Hunger Games, before we throw Zim in," Mukflay stops the crowd.

"NO ONE THROWS ME! I AM ZIIIIIIIM!" Zim shouts.

"So you're going to jump in yourself?" James mutters.

"WHO DO YOU PREFER?! KATNISS OR PEETA?!" Mukflay yells.

"Katniss or Peeta?" James asks.

"Sorry, I meant, GALE OR PEETA?!" Mukflay corrects herself.

"TEAM NOBODY!" Rabid yells. "I'm a robot. I've never heard of them."

A pie hits him in the face.

"If you answer wrong, you get thrown in the shark tank!" Mukflay, wanting to make the dare more interesting. She points at Jason. "ANSWER!"

"Uhhhhhhh," Jason is starting to sweat. "Gale?"

"KILL HIM!" A Peeta fan from below shouts. Many other Peeta fans echo the death sentence.

Mukflay shrugs. "I don't even care myself, but James, what do you think?"

"I'M TEAM PEETA!" James screams. "KILL HIM!"

Jason tries to run, but a pie splatters into his face and he stumbles back. He falls into the tank, and the sharks swarm him. Or at least, they try. Jason sends a bolt of lightning through the water, and the sharks float to the top.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SUSHI!" Someone shouts form the crowd. The audience cheers.

"Well, folks, come after the commercial break, for the exciting death obstacle course! But first, watch our contestants get creamed!" Mukflay ducks as 17 pies fly over her head and slam into each of the contestants. Except for Annabeth, who just manages to dodge the pie that was heading for her.

"I still prefer donuts," Purple Tallest mutters.


	2. Pie Shield

Are you tired of random pies flying at you?

Are you constantly tasting apple, pumpkin, blueberry, or peanut butter pie?

Are you afraid of stepping out into public in case someone pies you?

Do you have nightmares about pies?

If you answered yes to any of these questions, we have a solution for you!

Pie shield.

Buy one today to stop all those annoying pies from hitting you in the face! Now you can step into public without getting pied and looking like an idiot at the same time!

ENJOY A PIE SHIELD TODAY!

No money back.


	3. Team Everyone!

"Hello, we are back!" Mukflay waves at the camera.

James Bond puts his cell phone back into his pocket, since a moment ago, he had been texting to a friend or whatever. "Yes, folks! BUY A PIE SHIELD! AND VOTE FOR PEETA!"

"Will you quit?" Mukflay snaps at him.

James shrugs. "I like Peeta."

"So I've noticed," Thunder mutters from behind.

A pie flies up and hits her in the face.

"THAT'S IT!" She screams. She pickpockets Percy's smartphone and gets online. "I'm buying a pie shield!"

"Buy me one!" Percy protests. "Since you're using my phone!"

Suddenly, Thunder lets out a shriek. "20,000 dollars for just one?!"

"And that's what makes it fun, that none of you can afford the pie shield! Now, we can pie you whenever we want!" James grins. A pie comes up and smashes into Purple Tallest's face. Purple just sighs and scrapes it off.

"I still prefer donuts," He says.

"Now, folks, let's dare a representative from each of the parties to get into a pie fight!" Mukflay says.

"NOT MORE PIES!" Thunder screams.

A pie comes up and hits her in the face.

"Thunder from the Percy Jackson party has just volunteered!" James says.

"SCREW YOU!" Thunder yells.

She is pied again and shoved into the middle of the stage.

The 8 people in the Invader Zim party are busy doing rock-paper-scissors to see who gets creamed.

Suddenly, it's down to Rav and Gaz. Gaz glares at her, and Rav mutters a few not nice Irken words and steps into the middle of the stage.

"Let's get this over with," The captain growls.

A table full of pies rises onto the stage. Thunder and Rav stare at it, and then both dive for the pies. But, with Rav being 7 feet tall with longer arms and legs, reaches the table first and pies Thunder at a million mph.

When Thunder is finally able to recover (after like, 20 minutes of trying to pick the pie out of her nose), she grabs a pie off the table and zings it towards Rav. Rav just manages to dodge it, but isn't fast enough for the second pie Thunder throws.

SPLAT!

"RIGHT IN MY SQUEEDILY SPOOCH!" Rav yells and drops to her knees, clutching the area where a human stomach would be. **(Rav and Thunder, if you haven't guessed by now, are characters that I made up. Thunder is in previous stories, and I plan to make some Rav stories soon. Rabid is also made up.)**

"HA! Dead!" Thunder cheers.

Rav grows angry, and picks up another pie.

ZING!

It takes another twenty minutes for Thunder to pick even more pie out of her nose and for Rav to recover from her squeedily spooch being wounded.

Meanwhile, the Percy Jackson party is busy playing card games and the Invader Zim party Invaders are arguing with Dib. Gaz is playing Game Slave 3.

"CREAM HER, CAPTAIN RAV!" Someone shouts from the audience. It's Jib, one of Rav's crewmembers. He's raising his gun in protest. "CREAM THUNDER, CAPTAIN!"

"Whatever, this is getting boring," Mukflay mutters. She's also part of Rav's crew, and serves as an Irken sniper.

"Don't get moody!" She hears her boyfriend, Grat, call out from the crowd.

"Don't start this on TV, you gatsfit!" She yells down at him.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Rav yells.

"TEAM LEO!" Calls out a confused nymph from the back of the crowd.

"NO! Team Harry!"

"NO! Team Ron!"

"TEAM DR. WHO!"

"TEAM EDWARD!"

"TEAM GALE!"

"TEAM FIRESTAR!"

"TEAM TARDIS!"

"TEAM RE-TARDIS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"TEAM TELLYTUBBY!"

"TEAM ELMO!"

"TEAM RAV!"

It's complete heck.

The Hunger Games fans and trying to shoot each other with bows and arrows they made out of napkins, pencils, rubber bands and bent sticks.

The Dr. Who fans are trying to teleport each other away with their little blue stuffed Tardises. Plus, they're all looking for the person who said ReTardis.

The Twilight fans are trying to kill each other by biting each other's necks.

The Invader Zim fans are trying to kill each other with the blasters that they took from the Irkens.

And the Percy Jackson fans are trying to kill each other with the swords that somehow got past the security inspection.

Mukflay faces the camera, clearly distressed. "We'll come back after this commercial break!"

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETA!" James rushes into the crowd, taking out a real bow and arrow.

Mukflay charges after him, trying to stun him with a laser gun.

Meanwhile, the contestants just stare blankly into the crowd, too shocked to do anything.

Before the camera shuts off, James shouts once more, "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETA!"


	4. The Tank of Doom

"We're back!" Mukflay announces, looking into the camera.

Next to her, tied up in a chair, James is trying to scream something, but there is a bandana around his mouth.

"Contestants, are you ready for your Truth or Dare challenge?!" Mukflay faces the 17 people on the stage. They all nod nervously, and Mukflay presses a button. A moment later, a big, glass ball rises up from the floor, filled with tiny slips of paper, each with one of the contestants' names on them.

James sees the glass ball and loses it. He breaks free of his restraints and screams at the top of his lungs, even through the bandana, "IT'S THE HUNGER GAMES REAPING BALL! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

Mukflay looks like she wants to take out her ray gun and zap James, but she keeps her cool and reaches into the ball. She slowly brings her hand out, clasping a piece of paper.

James loses it again.

"IT'S PEETA MELLARK!" He screams and curls up in a corner. He takes off his bandana and starts sucking his thumb. "WHYYYYYYYY!? I DON'T WANT PEETA TO DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mukflay gives him a dirty look, and then opens up the paper.

"IT'S PRIM!" James shouts. He starts crying.

"Holy Tallest, you're a wuss," Mukflay shakes her head, and then proceeds to read the name on the paper. "The contestant is…Dib!"

Dib nervously comes up.

"Alright, human! Do you want to do a truth or a dare?" Mukflay asks.

"Um….Dare?" Dib gulps.

"DUDE!" Percy complains. "Really?!"

A tank slowly rises out of the ground.

Every single person in the room gasps, minus the two hosts, who had this all planned out and were both grinning evilly.

The tank was full of…

"FANGIRLS!" Thunder backs away in horror.

It was true.

Teenage fangirls and fanboys were screaming as they pounded on the glass, looking straight at our heroes.

"We don't have to go in there, do we?" Annabeth is looking at the wild teenagers in terror.

"Of course you do!" James confirms the contestants' worst fears.

"You had to choose dare," Zim glares at Dib. "YOU PATHETIC HOOOOOMAAAAN!"

"Who goes first?" Mukflay questions.

"THE ALMIGHTY DUMBEST WILL!" Rav shouts out, casting a teasing look at her brother, Purple Tallest.

"It's Almighty Tallest," Red grumbles. "And no."

"Back to the reaping ball!" James says.

"First smart idea you've had all day," Mukflay mutters as she picks another name from the ball.

"The unlucky group who goes in first will be…" She unfolds the paper. "The Percy Jackson party!"

A ladder appears on the side of the tank.

There's a lot of jostling to see who gets in the back of the line, and when it's all said and done, Thunder is leading the line, and doesn't quite look happy about that.

She starts climbing up the ladder, very slowing, and just before she can climb up on a platform safe above the screaming fans, Thalia, who is right behind her, shoves her over the glass.

And Thunder disappears into the mob of fans.

It's obvious that these fans are out for samples of DNA from their favorite characters.

It only takes a minute, but that's a bit too long.

Thunder, at last, climbs out from the tank, bloody, bruised, and her clothes are ripped horribly.

She glares at Thalia, and then proceeds to use the last of her strength to push her half-sister over the edge.

It's Thalia's turn for the treatment.

Another minute later, and Thalia returns with red scars on her face. Her jacket is missing, and her shirt and her pants are ripped beyond repair.

"I hate you," She mutters to her sister before collapsing on the platform.

The fangirls are still going wild, screaming and body-slamming the glass.

"Come on, contestants!" James shouts.

Very slowly, the PJ party is gathering up the courage to jump in.

"This is boring," James clicks a button.

"JAMES! JAKE! WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! NO!" Mukflay yells.

It's too late.

The tank walls collapse and the fangirls are loose.

The PJ party tumbles to the ground, and like a pack of wolves, the fans are upon them.

The Invader Zim party stands in shock, and in that moment, the fans turn to them.

Once they're done with the IZ party, the fangirls turn to the crowds. They recognize their favorite characters from the books and from the TV show.

It doesn't matter how fast they run.

No Irken or human is safe from the storm of fangirls.


End file.
